The CWRU/UHC CFAR has established a unique research program with key strengths in international research, Tuberculosis, clinical/translational research and in training. A 16 year close collaboration between CWRU and Makerere University in Uganda has a fostered an effective HIV research infrastructure in Kampala. An effective Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (AIRTP) with at least 30 degree graduates now working in Africa has also promoted an enhanced level of HIV research, HIV care and prevention in Uganda. In Cleveland and Uganda, through the Tuberculosis Research Unit, key studies of epidemiology, pathogenesis and therapy for this leading co-morbid infection are also undertaken by the CFAR. CWRU investigators also are leading novel NCI-sponsored trials of chemotherapy for AIDS-related malignancy in Uganda and Kenya. The CWRU/UHC CFAR has also developed one of the most productive clinical cores in the CFAR network that has supported more than 120 separate clinical and translational research projects during this period of award because of its unique and patient-care/research data base, a linked specimen repository and seamless access to patient volunteers and clinical samples. The CFAR leadership (Steering Committee) that comprises both the Core Directors and leaders of 7 scientific working groups assures that scientific needs and directions of the Center are coordinated with service needs and resources. Six CFAR service cores are each designed to provide CWRU investigators with user-friendly access to state of the art services and facilities both in Cleveland and in Kampala. These cores: Uganda Laboratory, Clinical, Biosafety, Immune Function, Epidemiology/Biostatistics and the new Molecular Virology and Gene Expression are led by experienced investigators and provide quality services that include on-site training and range from access to instrumentation for experienced users to full service performance of assays for infrequent users to meet investigators' individual needs. An Administrative Core coordinates and supports CFAR activities through communications, reporting, accounting and outreach. A Developmental Core provides support and training for new researchers, which is supplemented by generous institutional funding. Strong institutional support is reflected in a nearly $15 million commitment by CWRU and UHC to the CFAR. The CFAR provides added value to the national and international AIDS research effort through its provision of scientific leadership infrastructure dedicated to AIDS research that provides facilities and resources, including some that are not available a other CFARs, and well-organized sponsorship of training, education and outreach.